


crush and burn

by mynameisyarra



Series: self-indulgent (or 'how xanxus got his groove') [3]
Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Finally... he's gonna meet Arago soon, First Crush, Other, Xanxus dealing with his first crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: Squalo isstillnot a wingman.He's just waiting for Xanxus' first crush to end terribly.





	crush and burn

"Happy early birthday, bitch." Squalo threw the folder in front of Xanxus, "Maybe if you spend time actually searching for him instead of watching his softcore porn, I didn't have to do your job." This was probably the only time Squalo would ever get away with calling him a bitch, and he was _relishing_  the moment. Xanxus devoured the information given to him like he was a dying man finding an oasis. Well... the boss was thirsty for something alright. Squalo couldn't wait for the fallout. First crush  _never_ worked.

Arago Hunt was a small time cop with history of violence, but somehow he wasn't a dirty cop.  _Good_ , cause Xanxus had no time for someone easily bought with money. Not that... he actually wanted to spend time with the guy. Xanxus knew damn well it was more lust than anything else. No matter how smug his trash second-in-command looked. "There's nothing before his current job." Xanxus flipped through the files.

"You are gonna  _love_ this." Squalo looked like he was having too much fun. Xanxus shot between his feet. The bastard didn't even flinch. "Anyway, did some more digging. By myself, because I'm doing you a favor." His half-assed attempt to look professional was shit and they both knew it. "He ran away from orphanage before he reached 18, so obviously he didn't even have high school diploma, and yet his paperwork said he graduated  _somewhere_."

Xanxus tapped his finger to his desk impatiently. "Get on with it."

"He forged his own damn diploma. He forged a lot of things and did a lot of deeds. He's not a dirty cop but a criminal playing a cop." Squalo made an effort to not pat Xanxus' shoulder. "You have a chance."

There was a pause.

"I'm going to do a stake out."

"Yes." Squalo said. "A stake out."

"To make sure he's not a threat to Vongola."

"Of course. Should I make a preparation?" Was this why Yamamoto keep playing dumb around the Storm Brat? Because _damn_ he started seeing the appeal.

Xanxus scowled "Make sure Leviathan won't follow me."

* * *

A distressed, hulking stupidity crashed into his door before opening it gently. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BOSS HAS A MISSION?!" Levi burst into tears.

"Because he told me not to tell you." Squalo took a slice of his tuna carpaccio and chew on it, pretending the taste of his food was the reason he didn't cut the intruder in half.

"BUT WHY?!"

Squalo took another leisurely bite into his food, "Zip it. He didn't want  _anyone_ to know, you're not special."

"You are hiding something." Levi insisted. "'Cause you look smug. And happy. You are  _never_ happy."

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!"

"SEE! EVEN YOUR 'VOI' IS SHORTER THAN USUAL!" Levi pointed out while pointing at Squalo aggressively. "What are you hiding?! Tell me!"

This was starting to get annoying, and Squalo was sure as hell not gonna reveal anything about Xanxus' soon to be crush and burn. (Oh shit, a pun. Him. The world is ending.) "It's something personal for the shitty boss, okay? He will tell you if he want to, but it's not my place."

The best lie was half-truths and misdirection, every core members of Varia knew that. Frankly, Squalo wasn't sure if he should be grateful or annoyed that Levi seemed to not care about that. "Okay." The man said, calmer now. "I'm sure he will tell me." Leviathan left his office with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Squalo snorted "He sure will." the last slice of tuna was swallowed while he held back his laughter, making him choke on it.

* * *

A man with flawless, non-scarred skin and piercing eyes arrived in London City Aiport, with minimal luggage and little fuss.

Riccardo di Vicovaro was staying for a while with tourist visa.

* * *

"Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been getting bad vibes recently. I have no idea  _why_ , though."

"Damn. I'll keep an eye out for you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Riccardo di Vicovaro... this asshole literally named himself Riccardo Variason, incredible


End file.
